


Free to Love and Be Loved

by Ultra



Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2021) [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/M, POV Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: For the prompt, 'any, any, saying I love you without words', by undeadrobins.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2021) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200401
Kudos: 3





	Free to Love and Be Loved

When he walks out of the lab, he expects to feel free, but there was a safety in the confines of that room, knowing that someone else held the keys to his mind and body, that he could do no harm there. Now he is cured, and so, he is free, but freedom will mean nothing if he has to face the world alone - of course, he ought to have known better than to think she wouldn't be there.

The moment they see each other, her pace quickens, then she crashes into his arms, holding on tight, face buried in his neck, fingers in his hair and gripping the shoulder of his metal arm, like she never wants to let go, and he knows, without a word being spoken, that she loves him still and that everything will be fine.


End file.
